Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-x-5y = -59}$ ${x+6y = 69}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the top and bottom equations together. ${y = 10}$ Now that you know ${y = 10}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-x-5y = -59}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${-x - 5}{(10)}{= -59}$ $-x-50 = -59$ $-x-50{+50} = -59{+50}$ $-x = -9$ $\dfrac{-x}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-9}{{-1}}$ ${x = 9}$ You can also plug ${y = 10}$ into $\thinspace {x+6y = 69}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x + 6}{(10)}{= 69}$ ${x = 9}$